robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ERROR1X1X1X1NOTFOUND
Chapter 0.5 Ok, first of all let me explain who 1x1x1x1 is, he was a hacker in the early days of ROBLOX. He was probably the worst hacker of all of them. Well, in 1/5/2016 I encountered him, in this story, I'll explain what happened to me when I encountered him...This was a scary experience. Chapter 1: Admin's Warning 1/4/2016: I was normally playing ROBLOX, looking at messages (which was usually scams), doing the usual. Suddenly my ROBLOX+ tells me I got a friend request from a guy named "Admin" I knew instantly who this was, I was a bit freaked out, but I gladly accepted it. He says to me in chat and party "Dude, I need to warn you about something" I reply with "What?" "1X1X1X1 IS HERE, THE END IS NEAR!" He kept spamming that, until I say "Woah woah dude calm down O_o!" After that he didn't say anything, I checked his account, he was once again banned, but when I looked at my friend list he wasn't my friend anymore... I posted this on a forum later that day, every reply said "Nice creepypasta" I didn't bother replying back 'cause they still wouldn't believe me. Chapter 2: 1x1x1x1 Attacks 1/5/2016: I'm still freaked out after what happened yesterday, I may have not believed the warning, but it was true... I got a PM from someone named 1x1x1x1 I also knew who this was. I checked the message it said "GET IN MY GAME NOW!" The weird thing was my messages was set to friends only. Anyway, I was bored so I went on his game, at first I thought this was a fake, until...When I entered the game I instantly saw 4 people dead: John Doe, Jane Doe and, 2 ROBLOXians. I saw 1x1x1x1 in a throne behind them. I thought "Cool" ''and approached him..suddenly the screen says "You should've listened..." and a red pop up says this game has shut down...When I checked my account my name was 1x1x1x1 and my avatar was 1x1x1x1... Chapter 3: Back in Time?? I was very scared now that my account was hacked, I had to do something...I attempted to go on my alt account but it said that user doesn't exist.. I tried all my alts, same thing. So, I create a new user. I search for my old account, but all I get are 1x1x1x1's Literally, everyone's account's name and avatar is now 1x1x1x1, I look at the top right of the screen I see that I logged out... I started panicking, but I realized something: If I'm a guest, then I can't get hacked! I went on to 1x1x1x1's game it says "Last Updated: 4/1/2012" same date it said before..I joined but this time, I see the 2 ROBLOXians and John Doe and Jane Doe alive! But how??! Then I approached them "You still should've listened, if you did none of this would've happened..." game has shut down... Chapter 4: ERROR1X1X1X1NOTFOUND 1/6/2016: I randomly got logged in to my account I was so happy :D and the site looked normal. I went to players to prove it was fully normal but everyone was still 1x1x1x1, except for me and...Who's this? Someone named ERROR1X1X1X1NOTFOUND, before I could click his account my ROBLOX+ notified me of him sending me a friend request. I accepted it and I was instantly at Chat and Party. I said "Who are you? How come me and you are the only ones with our accounts??! And do you know what happened here??!" He replied with "I am a hacker, I got our accounts back, and 1x1x1x1 returned.. You should've listened to Admin, dude." I was now scared "How do you know about Admin's warning??!" He replied with "Are you kidding? You put a forum up about it!" Now I was laughing. "You actually believed my forum?" "Well duh...Who doesn't?" I was still giggling a bit "Everyone viewing it! xD" "Ok, they don't because they've never talked to him in ROBLOX" I stopped laughing "Wait, you talk to him?" "Well, yeah. Why do you think I believed your forum? Oh and also you know 1x1x1x1's game you played twice?" "How do you know all this??!" I was scared again. "...Those 2 mysterious ROBLOXians are actually Pheedy and are17..." "Woah woah woah!" Chapter 4.5: Pheedy and Are17 Sorry to cut the story for a second, but I should explain who Pheedy and are17 are: There was an April Fools hack which started on 4/1/2012 and a mysterious user hacked these 2 admin accounts to hack ROBLOX for a while. Anyway back to the story: Chapter 5: The Mystery of 1x1x1x1 And ERROR1X1X1X1NOTFOUND ''That explains why it was last updated 4/1/2012! :O ''I thought. Suddenly something happened, the site was now messed up again! ERROR1X1X1X1NOTFOUND was now 1x1x1x1 he started spamming me with messages like: "GIMME YOUR PASSWORD..." or "YOUR FRIEND IS GONE YOU'RE NEXT" I started freaking out because my account was glitching between 3: CoherentAwesome360 (My account), 1x1x1x1 and, ERROR1X1X1X1NOTFOUND. Suddenly my AVG pops up with a Malware pop up, then an Adware pop up! I freaked out so much I force shut down my computer and didn't touch my computer! Chapter 6: 1 Year Later 1/6/2017: It's been a year since I've touched my computer, I need to be a man and face my fears! I go on my computer an instant Adware and Malware pop up pops up, I panic for a second but keep it cool. I go on roblox.com and it's shut down. ''Finally ROBLOX noticed this! ''I thought. But it suddenly opens back up, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING is hacked. I go to players and everyone is either: John Doe, Jane Doe, Pheedy, are17, 1x1x1x1, ERROR1X1X1X1NOTFOUND or, CoherentAwesome360. I went to the forums and everyone's complaining about us. Even though Me, Jane Doe, John Doe, Pheedy and, are17 are innocent. But then I realize something: The glitched account (Now my account...) is banned! And John Doe and Jane Doe are banned too, and they're just test accounts! I started getting mad, sad and, scared at once. I 'NEED''' to do something! Then..I got an idea... The End (Of Part 1) Thanks for reading this. Check out part 2 here